Re: ILY
by Potato-chan99
Summary: A fluffy story centering around the amusing teenage angst of our favorite singing androids, narrated in all manners of modern correspondence, like emails, texts, and IM's.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Hi, there ! This is Potato-chan99's onee-chan. This is just basically a light , fluffy chatfic thing that I wrote because I was a bit bored, and decided to post on my little sister's fanfiction account ! Er, enjoy ! [ I don't own VOCALOID, of course.]**

* * *

_**KarrotzRKewl** has entered the chatroom._

**KarrotzRKewl:** Helllo ~? Anybody here~?

**ManlyBananas238:**...Gumi ?

**KarrotzRKewl:** Yay! I'm not alone !

**KarrotzRKewl:** WAIT WHO IS THIS AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME .

**ManlyBananas238:** This is Len, dumbass.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Ooohhh ~! Hi, Len ~! How'd you know it was me ~?

**ManlyBananas238:** ...nobody else I know would be stupid enough to spell "Carrots are Cool" like that.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Well sor-ree ~! But "Carrots are Cool" was already taken as a username. And look who's talking, "ManlyBananas238" ! D:

**ManlyBananas238:** Hey. Don't judge me. Lily was all for making it "ShotaUke1337", but I put my foot down there. [And we aren't talking, we're chatting. IM'ing . Whatever.]

**KarrotzRKewl :** Wo~ow . You. Len. Standing up to _Lily_. Huh~ I didn't know you had it in you ~

**ManlyBananas238:** What's that supposed to mean ?

**KarrotzRKewl:** Nothing, nothing ~

_**Chimera_Bread** has entered the chatroom._

**Chimera_Bread:** Hey , guys ! Hi, Gumi-tan ! Hi, Len-tan ! This is Teto-tan !

**ManlyBananas238:** ...I kinda figured that out for myself...

**KarrotzRKewl:** Hello, Teto ~

**Chimera_Bread:** So ! Whatcha guys talking about ?

**ManlyBananas238:** Hrmm.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Eh-heh~

**Chimera_Bread:** Fine then ! Don't tell me ! Ya meanies ! I'm pouting right now !

**ManlyBananas238:** ...Of course you are...

**KarrotzRKewl:** Sooo~~~

**Chimera_Bread**: Soooo...

**ManlyBananas238:** ...So, what ?

**KarrotzRKewl**: So, how's it going~?

**ManlyBananas238:** How's what going ?

**Chimera_Bread:** How's it going with Lin, dummy ?

**ManlyBananas238:** ...who ?

**Chimera_Bread:** Oh my goshes ! C'mon, Len-tan, are you kidding me ?

**KarrotzRKewl:** _Haine Lin_. The girl you asked out on Monday . In homeroom. In front of _the entire class_. Ring a bell ~?

**ManlyBananas238:** Oh. Right. Lin. It's going fine , just great.

**KarrotzRKewl:** ...doesn't sound like it ~

**ManlyBananas238:** Shut up. We're fucking _IM'ing_, of course it doesn't _sound_ like it.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Okay, geez. No need to bite my head off.

**ManlyBananas238:** ...Sorry.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Is there anything bothering you, Len ~?

**ManlyBananas238:** No.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Really.

**ManlyBananas238:** No, nothing's bothering me, Gumi.

**KarrotzRKewl:** If you're sure...

**ManlyBananas238:** I'm sure. Now drop it.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Okay. Where's Teto ~?

**ManlyBananas238:** Dunno.

**Chimera_Bread:** Here I am ! Sorry, guys, I needed to go potty! So, what's up ?

**ManlyBananas238:** Ugh. TMI, Teto.

**KarrotzRKewl:** Nothing much ~

**Chimera_Bread:** Oh ! Oh! Len-tan, when I was on the potty , I got a text from Neru-tan !

**ManlyBananas238:** Good for you.

**KarrotzRKewl:** You text while on the toilet ~? Nevermind...

**Chimera_Bread:** Oh, oh, guess what it said ?

**ManlyBananas238:** That the world is going to end in 2012. I don't know, surprise me.

**Chimera_Bread:** It said that Rin-tan is going out with Kagene Rei-kun ! Y'know, that dark-haired boy from Yowane-sensei's class ?

**KarrotzRKewl:** Len...

_**ManlyBananas238** has logged out of the chatroom._

**KarrotzRKewl:** This can't be good...

* * *

**[A/N]: Well, there you have it. A pretty simple opening chapter. I really have no idea where this story is going. **

**Reviews would be awesome , and thanks for reading ! -Potato-chan's Onee-chan ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Hi, guys ! Sorry for the super-late update, especially since you were as nice as to review/fave/alert this weird story~**

**Okay, so I realized that I didn't give the time/date last chapter, so let's just say that this chapter takes place the day after Chapter 1. And that Chapter 1 took place on a Friday night at about 9:30 pm. **

**Okay ? Okay. *shot***

**Anyways. Here's Chapter 2. **

* * *

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:29 am_

Len.

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:34 am_

Leeeeen. Lennykins. Lencakes.

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_10:36 am_

What?

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:39 am_

I've been trying to contact you for an hour now. I have the most amazing,marvelous, incredible, unbelievably spectacu-lastic news _ever_.

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_10:42 am_

Kagene Rei asked you out.

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:43 am_

...Damn. I knew I shouldn't have told Neru.

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_10:46 am_

Mmm. Did you say yes ?

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:49 am_

Of course I said yes ! He's smart, nice, cute, athletic, popular ... Why _wouldn't_ I have said yes ?

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_10:51 am_

'Cause he's a delinquent, that's why.

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:52 am_

... Are you high?

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_10:54 am_

I'm serious. I don't want you contacting him.

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_10:57 am_

_Excuse me_ ? Since when do you decide what's best for me ? Who are you, my mom ?

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_10:59 am_

Since you decided to date some weirdo drug-addict punk.

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_11:02 am_

...WAIT. You're lecturing me on my going out with someone ? Isn't that a little...I don't know, hypocritical ?

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_11:03 am_

What's that supposed to mean ?

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_11:05 am_

Uh, I only said yes because you're going out with Haine-san now.

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_11:06 am_

...What ? Why ! I thought you said yes because he's, quote-unquote, " smart, nice, cute, athletic, and popular".

.

.

To: Len

From: Rin

_11:09 am_

Well, I figured you'd be spending all your free time with Haine-san now, and I didn't want to be some loner outcast hobo or something, so when Rei-kun asked me out, I thought it'd be nice to get to know him better.

.

.

To: Rin

From: Len

_11:10 am_

...Oh.

Crap.

* * *

**From:** Haine_Ren

**To:** PwningPrincessofLeeks

**Subject:** A request

Greetings, Hatsune-san.

I am Haine Ren, a student who attends the same school as you, in the same grade. [My teacher is Hiyama-sensei, who teaches in classroom 304, which, to my knowledge, is parallel to yours.]

As you may have heard, my younger twin sister, Haine Lin, was recently "asked out" by a boy who is also in our grade, who goes by the name of "Kagamine Len". I have performed the necessary background checks, and am satisfied with his record. Therefore, I have given my sister permission to "go out" with him.

Now, however, I have encountered a problem.

My younger sister has never actually "gone out" with a boy before, and seems nervous and frightened at the idea of being alone with a male who is not family. I have, of course, repeatedly assured her that I will be at her side at a moment's notice, if needed, but she refuses to let go of her anxiety. Paradoxically, she seems even more unhappy with the thought of turning away the Kagamine boy.

And so, I now come to you with a plea for assistance. Could you, would you, possibly help my sister through this obstacle ? By which I mean, giving her advice and reassurance concerning this delicate matter. I would attempt to do so myself, of course, but I fear that she will only pay heed to this advice if it comes from another girl. As you seem to be the most experienced girl in our grade, not to mention the oldest, I decided to request that you to handle this particular situation.

Of course, if your schedule is too busy for this activity, I fully understand. But if you have time, you have my ever-lasting gratitude if you agree to do it.

Regards,

Haine Ren

* * *

**From:** PwningPrincessofLeeks

**To:** Haine_Ren

**Subject:** Re: A request

Okay, first of all : Why is your email address so boring ? I mean, "Haine_Ren" ? Come on, where's your creativity ?

Second of all: WHY DO YOU USE SO MANY LONG WOOOOOORDS ? My tiny brain can't handle it ! D:

Third of all: Awww, of course I'll help ! Her first boyfriend ? That's so sweeeeeet ! You're such a caring brother ! Now, if only Mikuo was as nice as you...

I am a little busy, but I could always text her instructions and stuff~!;DDDD I'm so exciiiiited ! This is going to be great !

The Totally Fabulous Love-Advice-Giver,

Miku !

P.S. Just wondering, but how exactly did you get my email address ? I hope you're not, like , a stalker or something...

* * *

**From:** Haine_Ren

**To:** PwningPrincessofLeeks

**Subject:** Re:Re: A request

As promised, my ever-lasting gratitude. Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you. :) I really do, as they say, "owe you".

- Haine Ren

P.S. I requested your aforementioned brother for it during P.E. He seemed rather suspicious, and kept inquiring if I was a "rabid perverted fanboy".

* * *

**[A/N]:Um. That was odd. XD And so, the drama builds XDDD**

**LOL This format is so frustrating~ It only takes about half an hour to type up a chapter, but like 45 minutes to get it into the right format XDD Or maybe that's just me~**

**Reviews with suggestions or whatever would be awesome; I'll try to update sooner, and thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it~! **

**-Pota's onee-chan**


End file.
